


Iguanabe (PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!)

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iguana - Fandom, Spice Girls, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Iguana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Iguanabe
Relationships: Iguana - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Iguanabe (PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!)

Yo, I'll tell you what I iguana, what I really, really iguana  
So tell me what you iguana, what you really, really iguana  
I'll tell you what I iguana, what I really, really iguana  
So tell me what you iguana, what you really, really iguana  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna iguana

If you want my iguana, forget my iguana  
If you wanna get with iguana, better make it iguana  
Now don't go wasting my precious iguana  
Get your iguana together we could be just iguana

I'll tell you what I iguana, what I really, really iguana  
So tell me what you iguana, what you really, really iguana  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna iguana  
If you wanna be my iguana, you gotta get with my iguana  
(Gotta get with my iguana)  
Make it last iguana, friendship never iguana  
If you wanna be my iguana, you have got to iguana  
Iguana is too easy, but that's the way it iguana

Oh, what do you think about iguana  
Now you know how I iguana  
Say, you can handle my iguana, are you for iguana   
(Are you for iguana)  
I won't be iguana, I'll give you a iguana  
If you really bug me then I'll say iguana

Yo I'll tell you what I iguana, what I really, really iguana  
So tell me what you iguana, what you really, really iguana  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna iguana

If you wanna be my iguana, you gotta get with my iguana  
(Gotta get with my iguana)  
Make it last iguana, friendship never iguana  
If you wanna be my iguana, you have got to iguana  
(You've got to iguana)  
Iguana is too easy, but that's the way it iguana

So, here's a story from iguana to iguana  
You wanna get with iguana, you gotta listen iguana  
We got iguana in the place who likes it in your iguana  
You got iguana like iguana who likes it on iguana  
Easy iguana doesn't come for free, she's a real iguana  
And as for me, ha you'll see

Slam your iguana down and wind it all around  
Slam your iguana down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my iguana, you gotta get with my iguana  
(Gotta get with my iguana)  
Make it last forever, friendship never iguana  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to iguana  
(You've got to iguana)  
Iguana is too easy, but that's the way it iguana

If you wanna be my iguana  
You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)

Slam your iguana down and wind it all around  
Slam your iguana down and wind it all around  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Slam your iguana down and wind it all around  
Slam your iguana down and iguana  
If you wanna be my iguana


End file.
